The present invention generally relates to spur systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable spur which can be selectively moved into use and non-use positions while retaining the spur on the rider's boot.
Spur systems may comprise a spur body for attaching the assembly to a shoe or boot of the rider, and a spur nib attached to the spur body, where the spur nib may be the part of the spur used to control an animal, such as a horse.
A spur body may comprise a generally U-shaped configuration, which may fit around the heel of the rider's boot. Each arm of the body may have an orifice at one end configured to receive a strap. The strap can be fastened around the foot section of the boot, thus providing a configuration for removably attaching the spur system to the boot. The spur system may further comprise a projection, or nib, extending perpendicularly from the middle of the outer surface of the curved section of the spur body.
Sometimes a rider or user may ride a horse for which a spur is needed, and some times a spur may not be needed. This may not be determined until the rider is mounted on the horse, or at different times during a ride. If spurs are not needed a rider may have to remove the spurs so that they are non-functional, which may be cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, the rider must then store the removed spur either on the horse or at another location. This may also be cumbersome, and may increase the likelihood that the spurs will be lost.
Accordingly, what is needed is a spur system that may be rendered non-functional without removal of the entire system from the boot of a user. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.